


Spencer

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But I'm actually sorry, Drabble, Ficlet, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Gen, I'm so sorry, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, it's just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: Ethan had first met his new dog on the side of the road.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor & Mark Fischbach (mentioned), Ethan Nestor & Spencer
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Death

Ethan had found the dog on the side of the street, whimpering and crying. Carefully, he'd picked up the small pup and taken it home, nursing it back to life for months. He'd named the dog Spencer.

Ethan had watched the dog's every move, adoring him. He even took him to Mark's house to meet other dogs. They played together while he and Mark recorded videos for Unus Annus or their other channels.

Now, he was looking into Spencer's eyes for the last time as the vet went to put him down.

Crying, Ethan stroked his head gently.

"Goodbye, Spencer."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this got so dark... I'm so sorry :(  
> Hope you enjoyed this nonetheless! Happy reading :)


End file.
